sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Karti masters
Members Karti masters has 32 members, which 29 members are good, two members are leaders and one of them is evil. The Karti masters has also sub group called Magic Karti masters, who can use elemental magic and is open for anyone (Idea by super social Juurikas). If anyone can detect one of the Karti masters, they can ask to be one of them. Mostly, the volunteer must find pimedus, who is occasionally a leader of group. The priority is that the character must have an unique ability (elemental power optional) in order to be a karti master. They want only best and loyal members. Medieval Karti masters Also known as first clan. they are the first Karti masters, who have come from the medieval time. Varglikkus- The master of invisibility and stealth. Juurikas- The master of life and nature Kiirus- The master of speed (ancestor father of Sonic) Gorgeus- The master of beauty and freezing victims. Koolutus- The master of teleporting. Topelt the Mouse - The master of duplication Prognoos- The master of weather Fantoom- The master of immateriality Ajuloputus- the master of Brainwashing Raske- The master of invincibility Tohutu- The master of growing Raskustung- the master of gravity Pimedus- the master of darkness Muutma- the master of transformation Aeglane- master of slowing time Magic Karti Masters This is the special group of Karti masters, which members can control elemental magic. Anyone who can use elemental magic, the character can join (Inform for MegaPhantaze, if you want your character to be part of this group) Crystal- Master of magic Fusion of Karti Masters The legend has told, that the certain Karti Masters can awake a whole new Karti master by combining their Karti emeralds. Along with new Karti master, there will also appear a new Karti emerald. Koolutus is the only one, who can't awake fusion Karti Master Pettur- Master of illusions (The fusion of Topelt's and Fantoom's power) Naerma- Master of laugh (The fusion of Kiirus' and Gorgeus' powers) Parandus- Master of bringing lifeless items and humans alive (The fusion of Juurikas' and Prognoos' powers) Valgus- master of light (The fusion of Varglikkus' and Pimedus' powers) Volitus - Master of power (Fusion of Tohutu's and Raske's powers) Kosmos- Master of future (The fusion of Raskustung's and Aeglane's powers) Unelus- Master of dreams (Fusion of Ajuloputus' and Muutma's powers) Space Karti masters These Karti masters has come from outer space. They are also called as "Future's Karti masters" since their supernatural powers. Akord- Master of sound. He can manipulate music, sounds and even imitate 100% acuarcy anyone. Veniv- Master of stickiness. She is able to walk on any material without falling. Unfortunately she is slimy from everywhere and it needs power from her to get her hands from items. Vetruv - Master of resiliency. Anything, which is thrown or shot to him, will bounce away. He is also able to bounce from any material. Paindlik- Master of elasticity. She cans tretch herself and her body parts allowing her to turn as shapes. Kappar- Master of leaping. He has a giant leap ability, which he uses to cross the long pits. Temperature Man- master of temperature. He is an alien robot found by Pilot the Blot. He still serves as space karti master, who is able to manipulate fire and ice and to create Heat ice (the ice, which doesn't melt down). Atraksioon- Master of Polarity. She can control the polarity of metal and attract even gold and diamonds. Leaders Tarkus- master of intelligence Surematu-The master of all mentioned abilities (except Tarkus' ability) Villain Reetur- fired master of luck. Religion Karti masters comes from the past. Before warped to present-time, they served the king of protania kingdom. They helped the kingdom in defending it with their abilities Reetur from intruding to kingdom, kidnap the Surematu and take over the world with her ability. Habitat Karti masters mostly avoid seeing each other, because they are spied since their appearance to present time. When they have a time, they will meet and hide together. Most of them are really social masters, who are seeking new friends and some of them doesn't want to risk their skins. Surematu however, is the one, who can't deny hiding. Not only city, also reetur is looking her, because her power can be traded to anyone else. History Karti masters once lived in medieval time in protagonia's kingdom as court wizards. Reetur, one of the Karti Masters found out to use his ability to manipulate luck to bad things. Then he discovered the secret of Surematu's ability and decided to steal it. Koolutus promised to teleport Surematu away from Reetur, but the villainious man's luck made his power to teleport everyone in the room. Rest of the karti masters happened to be in the same room as these three others. Karti masters got separated from each other during the teleportation and some of them lost their memory. Some of the masters also applied to a job. For example, Raske is now leading his own army. Gallery Karti masters.png|The first clan. latest (1).png|The space clan latest(2).png|Fusion clan